


午夜晨光

by Bruceyin2019, KaleidoscopeK



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Age Display, DC大背景, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Tag了很多我还没写到的东西, 原创角色中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruceyin2019/pseuds/Bruceyin2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeK/pseuds/KaleidoscopeK
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, OFC/OFC, OMC/OFC, Sara Lance/OFC, mention of Arthur Curry/Mera, mention of Clark Kent/Lois Lane, mention of Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, mention of Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fire And Midnight





	1. 初遇

2017年10月，上海。

白金湾的楼顶站着一个看不出模样的影子，一身宽松的斗篷和兜帽盖住了那人的全身。目光紧紧追随着对面悦榕庄酒店的宴会厅——金碧辉煌的厅内人头攒动，觥筹交错，空气中暗香浮动。

夜晚的风在高空吹得凛冽，兜帽人一把扯下自己身上的伪装，如墨一般的长发瀑布似的倾泻而下，垂过她纤细的腰线。一身黑色的修身礼服，布料里的闪片在城市夜晚交错的灯光下闪出隐晦的火彩，在左侧大腿的地方刻意裁了开来，风过之时可以窥见她修长的双腿。一枚精致的黑色羽毛面具遮住了她上半张脸，却遮不住她张扬的红唇。

“游戏开始了。”她微微一笑，自高楼上纵身一跃。

对面宴会厅内。

这是上海最豪华的地方之一，今晚的拍卖会准备的都是文艺复兴时期流传下来的贵重珠宝，更是慈善晚宴，拍卖所得的10%将捐献给教育基金会。现在在场内的人都是全国各地真正的权贵富商。

她走进来会场，环顾一周，这些人或是贪婪、肮脏，或是虚伪、放纵，她都一览无余。只有一个人——她抬起头，正对上那人同样在审视自己的目光。男人个头不算高，但看得出来身材不错，一身简洁熨帖的黑西装，脸上却戴着一枚暗红色的面具，在装饰下，如同一团烈火。

他是什么？心灵感应者？天生的盾牌？带着屏蔽读心者的高科技？

她微微眯起眼，人群彼方的男人也对她递来一个笑容。

这是自信还是挑衅？她扬扬下巴，径直朝他走过去。

男人见她走了过来，朝身旁的侍者说了句什么，他立刻端来了两杯酒递给他。她也没客气，径直端起其中一杯饮了一口。

“你叫什么名字？”他开口问道，声音经过了特殊处理。

她认真地看着他的眼睛，却怎么也看不透。“萧沅。”

“萧小姐与我是同道中人呀。”他笑了笑，举起酒杯碰了一下她手中的那杯，玻璃相撞发出清脆的声响。

“有时候看得太透也不是一件好事，”她递出一个会心的眼神，“你说是不是呀，这位……”

“Bruce, call me Bruce.”他微微点头。

“Bruce.”她重复道，在脑海里搜寻这个名字却没有结果。

他又走近了一步，压低声音说道：“虽然我看不透萧小姐的心，但是我也知道，你和这些人都不一样，所以，你来这里做什么呢？”

萧沅没有错过他眼里提起的兴趣，她一不做二不休，扯着他的胳膊将他拉得更近，两人的阴影合拢在一起，头顶金色的灯光从他们中间透过，气氛在此刻显得暧昧极了。“那你呢？”她反问道。

“和你一样。”他回答。

萧沅似乎是被他的答案逗笑了，她放开了他，“我可不会这么确定。”她转过身，面向人群，一番搜索下来，却还是失望了，她要找的人还是没来。

“怎么，有人爽约了？”Bruce问道，“我想不出有谁会放你的鸽子。”

她果断地摇了摇头，“没有，我一个人来。”

“巧了，我也一个人……”Bruce的话刚说到一半，又被女人打断了。

“也会一个人走。”

她话说得不留余地，他一时之间也不知道该接什么。

没过一会儿，拍卖会开始了，二人便随着大家一同落座。

随着一件件珠宝、古玩以天价被卖出，拍卖会也逐渐进入尾声。饶是萧沅再冷静，此时心里也没有底，如果那个人不来，她这一趟算是白跑了。

台上的拍卖师是一个戴着白色面具，身着大红色旗袍、身段动人的女人。“现在，我将给各位展示今天晚上的最后一件藏品。”

未见其人，萧沅已经感应到了，她抬起头，门口正好走进来一个戴着金属面具的男人，从他露出的手部皮肤来看，至少也超过六十岁了。她捏紧了拳头。

压轴的拍卖品被推了上来，天花板一簇灯光正好打在玻璃匣的正上方，红色丝绒的垫子上躺着一枚十字架形状的挂坠。纯金的底座，整个十字架由祖母绿组成，四个角各挂着一颗梨形的珍珠，在灯下熠熠生辉。

“挂坠长端约七公分，短端约为五公分……”拍卖师继续讲解着。

萧沅隐在面具下的眼里闪过一丝志在必得的自信。

“二百七十五万美金一次，两次，三次！”一锤定音。

金属面具的男人站起身，与他们签署了捐赠协议，致辞、拍照这样冠冕堂皇的程序她懒得去看。

“无聊了？”坐在她身边的Bruce问道。

萧沅眨了眨眼，随着拍卖会结束，人群渐渐散开，准备离去。“不无聊，好戏才刚刚开始呢。”她拿起手包，站起身，“有缘再见，Bruce。”

她走出宴会厅，找到一个没人的角落，缓缓闭上双眼——整栋建筑的结构、里面的每一个人的方位、动作，都无比清晰地在她脑中展开。她顺着目标安全队伍的路线一路搜寻，最终锁定了酒店后门的一辆装甲车。在走向后门的三条路线中，各有一队人拿着一个金属箱起到迷惑的作用，但是这些技俩在她面前无所遁形。真正持有吊坠的那一队人……根据预估，将在三分钟到达七楼她的正下方。

萧沅盯着自己白瓷的表盘，心里默数着。“差不多了。”她转身从走廊尽头的窗户跳了下去。

她翻进去的时候，那两个安保人员正好在他面前，二人转过头看着她，面面相觑。

“Gentlemen.”她一挑眉，眨眼之间二人已经晕倒在了地上。萧沅向前一步，轻轻巧巧地拿起金属箱，接着换上了他们的衣服，按照计算好的时间，提起速度，一闪身就到了酒店后门，藏在队伍的最后方，没有人注意到她突然的出现。跟着安保队伍按部就班地上了车，她坐在前排，身后就是那个面具男人。

萧沅面色如常，但她的心灵感应已经熟门熟路地潜入了他的脑海里。这种不常使用的深层记忆，想要调动起来总是要让他受点苦头的。她一点也不想知道他睡了哪个女明星，尤其是那些要命的细节。江雁生物科技……羲和实验室……直到这个时候，还是没有任何异常。直到——

“我们都知道羲和的火灾并非一场意外，”男人说道，“你们究竟在实验室里做了什么？”

对面穿着实验室大褂的男人嘴唇紧闭。

“我听说了，”他继续说道，“曾经与你一起研究的赵公明教授，在北京大学获得了国家重点实验室的资格，他前段时间发表了一篇关于人类自愈机能的论文，里面提到了你原来的研究方向，Meta Gene。你觉得这是个巧合吗？”

“程益，这与赵老师没有关系。”男人皱了皱眉。

“你不说也可以，”他说道，“我知道你已经不是中国人了，我没办法对你怎么样。但是其他从羲和出去的人，一个也别想跑。”

此时，后排传来一阵骚乱，那个名为程益的男人头疼欲裂，迫使着司机也停了下来。

还差一点点。

随着程益发出痛苦的呻吟声，她眼里闪过一道光，羲和的科学家名单到手了。

“我去酒店找人帮忙。”萧沅哑着嗓子装出低沉的声线，下车之后走进了酒店，但她并没有找人，而是坐着电梯回到了宴会厅的楼层。避开监控换回了原来的礼服，然后顺着楼梯走上顶楼。她取下一个发卡，在锁孔内一转手腕，顶楼的锁便被打开了。

眼前的景象却让她一滞。

她深吸一口气，走上前，眼前的男人也戴着一枚黑色的羽毛面具，与自己在宴会厅内的倒有几分相似。她没办法读他的心。

“Ganymede.”他开口。

萧沅心里暗道不妙，表面上却还是一副冷静的样子。

“我在你身上做了很多研究……他们都说你犯案完全是出于兴趣和雇佣，但我不这么认为。”他的声音低沉却很清澈，如果不是现在他说的每一个字都能威胁到她，萧沅倒是很乐意听他讲话。“只不过我没想到，Ganymede是一个女人。”

“关于我的事情，你不知道的还多。”她笑笑。

电光火石之间，他甩手一道闪电已经到了她的面前，萧沅伸出一只手，护罩展开，她手腕一翻，便将闪电朝身后抛了出去，门板上顿时一片焦黑。

“准备做的挺充分的。”她夸奖道。

“只是从卷宗中猜的，你果然是心灵感应者。”

“哈。”她轻笑一声，“那么我也猜一下……你是安全局的人吧？”

萧沅定定地看着他的眼睛，还有他下颌角的弧度，总觉得有那么一丝熟悉，却还是摇摇头，“是不是追我很久了？”

她这样富有歧义的话一出口，对方也不知如何作答。

“你留不住我的。”她大步向边缘走去，丝毫不理会他，可是手腕却被他一把抓住，她低头一看，手铐的一侧已经套在她的手腕上了。“认真的？”

“你知道，我原本不想这么做的。”萧沅叹了口气，集中念力，朝着男人身上那层保护磁场用力一击，屏障破碎，给他的精神也带来了一定的冲击。她抓紧这个机会，向楼顶边缘一个冲刺，向前一跃，便消失在了夜色里。

在楼顶的另一侧，Bruce站起身，他朝着萧沅消失的方向望了一眼，便也消失在天际。


	2. 开端

上海，午夜。

我将刚刚拿到手的钻石项链挂在腰带上，那对在夜里闪烁着迷人光华的紫红色碧玺耳环被我塞进袖子里，就在我成功避开所有的探测器，无论是探头、热视线还是红外探测，走出宝格丽的大门的那一刻——

“You know, whatever you did over there was quite impressive, ”一个男人从残影中现身，“但是我还没打算就这么放你走。”

但是他同样没打算将我交给警方，而且现在他心里正对我进行全方位的评估，并且我在店里的一举一动，他都通过神速力看得一清二楚。就在我在他的脑内观看我自己的慢速犯罪全过程时，另一个一身红色制服的男人同样毫无预警地出现在他身旁。

我猛然抬头，对上他漆黑的双眸，他原本毫不设防的心思只有那么一秒的可乘之机，然而他反应迅速地设起了防备——原来是另一位心灵感应者。

“Bill，”读心者开口道，“你最好现在就走，在她知晓关于你，还有我们联盟最后一丝、最不可见人的秘密之前。”

接着那位被称为Bill的极速者消失在了我的视线内。

“你抓到我了，义警先生。”我盯着他，“所以你想怎么做？把我交给警方？还是你们那个正义联盟，说真的，你们到底是货真价实的正联传承，还是超级英雄粉丝？要把我关到你们的超级监狱里面去？”

“你话怎么那么多？”他无奈地开口道，“我以为我话已经很多了。如果你现在把偷的东西交出来，我不会把你移交给警察。至于你之前犯的事情，没有证据，提交公诉也八成是失败，所以我不会做无用功。”

“看来你来之前做了不少功课嘛，”我在面具下边朝他眨了眨眼，“是不是观察我很久啦？虽然你给我的时间很有限，但是你叫什么来着？火龙？”

对面的男人很明显露出一丝不悦，他掌心燃起火苗，径直向我冲来。我一抬手，一道能量护盾挡开了他的攻击。不需要他动真格，我也知道我不是他的对手，无论是异能还是物理攻击，所以我很识相地将钻石项链和碧玺耳环拿出来放进他的手里。

他低头看了看手里的首饰，“确实挺漂亮的。”

我白了他一眼。

不漂亮也配我出手？

“下次再见咯，萧沅。”他转身就准备离开。

我愣了一下，他居然知道我的名字，看来我是被放在他们的雷达上了，只不过不知道只是他，还是整个联盟都知道我的存在？

看来以后还是应该小心一点。

但是我决不能放过这最后一个让他难堪的机会。

“You know，”我朝着他的背影开口，“你这个身高作为超级英雄来说实在是有那么一点……”

我话还没说完，一团硕大的火球便直冲过来，我有些慌忙地撑开护盾，才堪堪挡了下来。

小心眼，我在心里评价道。

回到家，我从冰箱里拿出一罐冰啤酒，咕咚咕咚地喝了好几口，冰凉的液体带着气泡穿过我的口腔，心情平复了几分，我才将易拉罐放回到茶几上。今天晚上实在是太扫兴了，不仅没拿到首饰，还如此窝囊，如果不是因为对方也是心灵感应者，那便是只有我制衡他的份。

打开电视，上面正放着老版X战警。

Famke Janssen[1]还是一如既往地漂亮。

我又想到了刚刚阻止我的那个超级英雄，心灵感应，又年纪相仿，他会不会和我当初那个实验室有关系？

我摇摇头，世界上怎么会有这么巧的事？

我打开电脑，又一次翻看起关于羲和[2]实验室的资料。

首席科学家：

尹明辉（任期1989-2002）

萧晚扬（任期2002-2004）曾任尹明辉的实习科学家。

2004年是羲和实验室爆炸的那一年，我六岁，而萧晚扬正是那名救我于火海中的科学家，在实验过程中唯一对我有那么一丝怜悯之心的人，这也是为什么我愿意以他的姓为姓。尹明辉搬去美国之后，进入Star Lab继续研究关于变种基因的课题，但是同样的，Star Lab在2008年发生爆炸，他在先后两个实验室的全部心血付之一炬。我不知道在那里是否也有一个和我一样的实验品，他又有没有活下来？虽然那场爆炸引起的火灾没能杀死尹明辉本人，却不幸杀死了他年仅十一岁的儿子，尹明龙。他也于第二天在自己的公寓中被杀，而这宗谋杀案至今悬而未决。

这也是我去纽约生活了几年的原因，调查Star Lab的爆炸，以及尹明辉的谋杀案。但是这段旅行除了给我徒增烦恼之外，没能找到任何有用的信息。我的确找到了当初实验室内一名幸存的科学家，他改名换姓隐藏在了哥谭，Wayne Enterprises旗下的一家研究机构内。但是就在我走进实验室的那一刻，整栋建筑燃起熊熊大火，而纵火人正是这名科学家本人。这场火灾还重伤了一名无辜的工程师。

至于谋杀案那一边……

“Lisha, you gotta go……”她卷曲的黑发落在满是血迹的额前。

“I’m not leaving you here. It’s not happening. ”天花板上一块块巨大的碎石掉落下来，露出里面的钢筋结构，我一只手撑开护盾罩住我们二人，另一只手搂着她的肩膀。

“You’ve got a chance……with your power, but I can’t make it. But if you stay,”她那绿调琥珀色的眼里带着一圈红褐色，美得惊心动魄，“We’ll both die here.”

“You have to go, NOW!”我仍然记得她的指尖最后留在我皮肤上的触感。

她说得如此轻柔，仿佛这句话是世间最脆弱、不可触碰之物，“I love you.”

“I love you.”我亲吻她带着灰尘和血腥气息的嘴唇。

我没有回头。

那一吻的感觉如此清晰，还萦绕在我的舌尖。

如果我再强一点，如果我再坚持一下，如果我与她孤注一掷……

或许她就能活下来。

Camille。

Camille Carson。

我一遍遍默念她的名字。

我醒来的时候已经是下午一点了。

我昏昏沉沉地走进浴室，热水从头顶浇下来的时候我总算是清醒了几分。我一边洗澡，一边回想着昨天晚上的那个梦。

“你为什么要背叛我？”男子坐在沙发上，一片黑暗中看不出他的表情。

“我背叛你？”女人温柔好听的声音响起，此时却显得有几分尖锐，“是你先违背了我们的承诺！你说过，会给我安全感，会给我一个家，不再让我担惊受怕……”她的声线微微颤抖，“可是你做了什么呢？先是特工，又是正义联盟，任务从阻止黑帮交火到了防御外星武力入侵，我……我实在是受不了了。”

久久的沉默。

“明龙，我知道这是你的理想，或者说，这是你的责任。可是我做不到，这样的日子我实在是过不下去了。”她决绝地说道，“他能给我一个家。我不用害怕他早上出门之后就再也回不来了。”

“你走吧。”过了许久，男人才开口道，他站了起来，可以看得出他不比身前的女人高多少，但是身材紧致有力，很明显受过长期训练。

不一会儿，女人便收拾好了行李箱，从这个满是二人生活痕迹的屋子头也不回地离开了。

他独自站在漆黑一片、空荡荡的房间里。

之前也出现过这样的情形，我会梦到别人的梦，我的能力在夜里不受控制地飘荡着。

等等。

我正在旋开发膜盖子的手顿住了。

正义联盟？

这个人是昨天我在宝格丽门口见到的超级英雄？

我扯了扯嘴角，他也太惨了吧，被戴绿帽还说得好像是他的错一样。我醒来的时候尚且觉得心里不舒服，他本人从这样的梦里醒来一定更不好受。

所以昨天晚上他是不是也梦见了Camille？

还有一个疑点。

那个女人管他叫明龙，可是他的代号不是火龙吗？难道说这是他的本名，那么如果是这样……我不禁想到Star Lab爆炸案，尹明辉死去的儿子，不是正好就叫尹明龙吗？

不会真的这么巧吧。

接下来的一整天我都被这个猜测所困扰着。

如果他真的是尹明辉的儿子，那么他身上一定有我想要的情报。那么最简洁有力地找到他的方法，不外乎是再犯一起案子了，而且越高调越好。

就在我思考再偷点什么好的时候，手机上传来一个短信，是我的客户。

对方开价一千万，只为了一个本子，我何乐而不为呢？

“北京，XX饭店四层，10月31日，万圣节宴会。”

看来那件事只能再缓缓了……我看着电脑上羲和实验室所有的科学家名单，从助理、实习生到首席，无论就职多久，都在上面，总共68位。现在只剩下八个人我没有拜访过了。

回来再说吧。

我关掉电脑，开始为明晚的行程收拾行李。


	3. 万圣节

万圣节当天。

我把邀请函交给门口的侍者，走进了会场。里面的人大多扮成电影、动画里的人物，只有少数几人只带了面具，没有多加装扮。原本以为星球大战会是个普遍的主题，扮成Rey的人绝对不止我一个，看来并非如此，深色和荧光色为主场的派对，我这一身白倒是显眼了。

我走到吧台的位置，向调酒师要了一杯马提尼，接着转头一看，才发现坐在身旁的男人竟然是一身Kylo Ren的打扮。“哎呀，缘分啊。”我朝他露出一个笑容。

“的确，既然这样，我们为什么不一起统治银河系呢？”

我被他逗笑了，入戏还挺深。接过吧台后面递来的酒，“Kylo”就又说话了：“这位小姐的酒算在我账上。”

“你叫什么名字？”我朝他走近了。

“萧小姐可真是贵人多忘事，”他关掉了头盔上带着的变声装置，用上了自己原本的声音，“才一天而已，就忘记我了？”

我立时僵在原地，火龙。

“别怕，”他的声音染上了一丝笑意，“我不是来这里抓你的。”

“我怎么知道你是来干什么的呢？”我摇摇头，靠得更近了，直到贴在他耳边，“尹明龙先生。”

他的动作迅速极了，一切发生在微秒之间，他抓着我的手腕猛地一甩，后背被撞在吧台的边缘，痛感传来，虽然还能忍耐，但我抬起头看着他，委屈地说道：“疼。”

他像是触电一般放开手，“啊？我没用力啊……”

奸计得逞，我看着他突然手足无措的样子，扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你耍我啊。”他不满地说道，虽然此时我听得出来他还没生气，但我也不想真的触怒他。

“说吧，你到底是怎么知道的，不然我有的是办法让你开口。”

“是吗？”我朝他挑了挑眉，毫不掩饰话语里的暗示。

他有些无奈地说道：“萧沅，你能不能正经一点。”

“猜的。”我如实回答。

“猜的？”他怀疑地问道。

我也不想瞒着他，于是便将昨晚做的梦还有关于羲和实验室的事情仔仔细细地对他讲了。

听完之后他沉思了几秒，才说：“我现在还不能相信你。”

我也点点头表示理解，然后从桌上抄起一张餐巾纸还有一根笔，写下了我的私人号码，然后递给他，“我知道现在‘保护世界’才是你的全职工作，不过什么时候你有时间想要彻底查清这些事情，拜托来找我。如果你没联系，我也就明白你的意思了。”

尹明龙将那张纸收了起来。

此时舞厅里正好响起了一首《Senorita》。虽然有面具遮掩，我却好像能看见他目光沉沉。“不跳一曲再走吗？”

我轻笑了一声，“I can’t say no to Shawn Mendes.”

“Not to me?”他反问道。

不知道为什么，我并不反感他此刻有些自恋的玩笑。“Not yet.”

我跟着他走进了舞池。

此时舞池外，会场一个隐秘的角落里。

一个身上涂满红色颜料、装扮成红魔的男人走了过来，从身后递给旁边一位穿着暗紫色铠甲的男人一本资料。后者侧过身，接着舞池晃眼的彩色灯光扫了一眼，“Middle name: Rosalind. 怪不得要取那个代号。萧沅……”

一曲舞毕，我见他没有挽留，也就自己在舞池中寻找其他有眼缘的人，但是我依然在悄悄关注着尹明龙。我总有种预感，他今天来这里的目的和我想要的那个本子有关。此刻我更好奇了，那里面到底写了什么？是什么东西能让火龙亲自出手，是什么东西能让我的客户开出一千万美金的天价？

此时，一个染着深蓝色短头发的女孩子跳到了我面前，她虽然不是我平时喜欢的类型，可是这种古灵精怪的少女气质也让人无法拒绝。

“一个人？”她眨眨眼。

“即便不是，现在也是了。”我回答道，她立刻开开心心地牵起了我的手。

几曲之后，我知道了她的名字，Alice。

副歌刚刚开始，Alice就不由分说地拉着我走了出来，然后一脸理所应当地说道，“我饿了。你想吃点什么，我也给你买回来？”

我刚想开口，转头却看到尹明龙离开的身影，唉，为了钱，只能暂时抛弃佳人了。我看了她一眼，咬咬牙，“失陪了，我等下回来。”

我启动了手腕上隐身的装置，不近不远地跟在尹明龙身后，我看着他走进电梯，并且这一部是直通地下的。想来八成他也是冲着那本笔记本来的。我俯下身，闭上眼睛，再次熟悉了大楼的结构，转身走进消防通道内，然后搬开了通风管道的盖子，跳了进去。

反反复复这么几次，我终于找到了尹明龙的方位。管道内狭小闷热，不过眼前这一场光剑打戏还是值回票价的。我等他消灭了所有的保安，这才拿开身下的盖子，抓着边缘跳了下来。这个隐身系统原本是万无一失的，可是我却发现眼前的尹明龙明显警觉了起来，他环视四周，显然并没有办法确定我的方位。但令我没想到的是，他干脆朝每个方向都发射了火焰，我无奈撑起护盾，接着关掉了隐身屏障。

“是你。”他皱起眉头，“是谁让你来的？”

“我只是拿钱办事，如果硬要说，是金钱驱使我来的。”

“如果你仅仅是拿钱办事，那么这个本子我更不能给你。”他神色凝重地说道。

我转头看着他的眼睛：“拜托，我的客户开价一千万美金，你挡什么路都行不能挡我的财路呀。”

“你知不知道那里面写了什么？”他问道。

“不知道。”我没理他，扯下项链，那个挂坠原本就是开锁工具。我毫不费力地打开了门锁。房间内果然布满了红外线。

“刚刚那个锁……”

我拍了拍他的肩膀，“撬不开？准备烧了它？”

他清了清嗓子。

我更得意了：“姐是专业的。”

“姐姐？你哪年生的啊。”他似乎有些不服气。

我从地上拾起一枚子弹，用念力包裹住，猛地向前一掷，它果然完美避开所有的射线，打在开关的正中间，房间内的射线顿时消失了。“96年。”

房间内一片漆黑。不知为何我还是觉得有些不对，看旁边的尹明龙也没有动，我问道：“你也觉得有些不对，是吗？”

他点点头，顿时，他Kylo的头盔上方射出一道光，顷刻之间已经完成了整个房间的扫描。我蹲下身，指尖碰到冰凉的地板，图像渐渐在脑内成形。

果然。

尹明龙从身上抽出三把小刀，向空中一掷，三把刀落在三块看似随机的地砖中央，随之而来的是环绕着第一块地砖的二十四块猛然下降，露出的是深不见底的坑洞，下面是致命的尖刺，在这些深坑的周围还有一圈火焰喷射器，此时正熊熊燃烧着。

“你看出规律了吗？”他问道。我把刚刚扫描的结果和我的推测投影在他的脑海里。他朝我点点头，我们便沿着轨迹一步步向内走去，一路上也相安无事。

房间深处，放置着一个巨大的保险柜，我粗略地扫了一下，至少有五层机关才能打开。

“这是Lexcorp的东西，”尹明龙说道，“它会自动检测meta gene，一切非正常手段打开都行不通，超能力也骗不过它。”

“Lexcorp？”我心中一动，这不是我第一次对付Lex Luthor的科技了。那么上次的方法……我从腰带中摸出一个白色手环，套在手腕上后向下一按，它立刻从两边延展开来，金属液体一般流动着包裹住了我整个小臂，虎口处刻着一道浅浅的印记——L-Corp。

“L-Corp？那是什么公司？”

我自然不会告诉他，还没有展开的计划不能过早暴露，况且这是客户的隐私。

“它能够模拟一切你能想到的生物信息。当然也能隔绝你自己的，如果不成功，也不会被检测到。”我右手直接握住了旋转盘的一侧。只听里面一阵机械运转的声音，足足过去三十秒，最前方的转盘才向右侧一动，保险箱被打开了。

我能感觉到尹明龙也有一丝心惊，“这到底是什么科技？”

“客户隐私。”我回答道。果然不是一家人不进一家门，Luthor家的东西还要用Luthor家的东西来破解。

“这样的东西，你执行完任务不被收回去？”

“我们达成了约定。”我含糊地回答道，保险箱分了几层，只见最下面那层果然躺着一本褐色的本子。

“听好了，”尹明龙的声音突然在我脑内出现，“这个本子上有一个名单。此时牵扯到刺客联盟，我不知道雇佣你的是什么人，所以我绝对不可能将它交给你。如果你一定要，我不介意把你当成敌人。”

我心下一惊，刺客联盟？虽然我自己没有与刺客联盟打过交道，可是这个圈子里的人谁不知道，谁没有听说过？“刺客联盟的东西我不敢要，你赶快拿走吧，走吧走吧。”我看着那个本子，它此刻如同天煞孤星一般，我还想要命呢。

我们从电梯离开的时候，刚好和一个男人擦肩而过，我没听到他的任何想法。饶是如此，我也没有放在心上，只想赶快离开。

“事情完成，我就要先回美国了。”尹明龙说道。

我点了点头，“知道了，说不定过段时间我就过去找你了。”

他转身向前走，回头点了点自己的太阳穴，“记得先打声招呼。”

我又乘电梯来到顶楼，执行我的照常逃跑路线。


	4. 阿菁

然而电梯门打开的一瞬间，眼前站着一个男人，明显是在等我。看清了他的脸，我想也没想，直接按上了关门的按钮，但是还差那么一点就能关上的电梯门却被他硬生生地掰开了。

我翻了个白眼，“李景成，你不无聊吗？你们CLSA是没有别的事情干吗？两年了，加上悦榕庄那次，我们见过四次，你都没抓到我，你不觉得这是在提醒你什么吗？”

他身上还穿着万圣节派对的服装，一身深紫红色的铠甲，还有身后垂到地上同色的披风。无论看多少次电影，我还是受不了万磁王糟糕的审美，白白浪费演员那一张英俊的脸。我看着李景成，还行，银发竟然还有点适合他。

“这是在提醒我没有准备到每个方面。”他一本正经地回答道。

“这是在提醒你该放弃了！”我一翻手腕，念力却没有如同期望中那样直接将他击飞，而是遇上了一层异常强大的护盾。“不错，”我眯了眯眼，“有点长进。”

“前几次是我太低估你了，我真不知道，你的能力极限到底在哪里？”他双手撑着电梯门，死死地挡着我的出路。

我心生一计，立刻压下心里的怒火，放平心情，想想表情管理……我稍微把头侧过去一点，先调整到自己最好看的角度，然后看着他的眼睛展颜一笑，“这么想知道呀？”

就趁着他愣住的一瞬间，我猛地蹲下身，从他胳膊下面钻了出去，一闪身就站在了十米开外的地方。我看着他摇了摇头，“我还以为你长进了呢，哎，你说说，这招在你身上怎么就百试不爽呢？”

但让我出乎意料的是，这次他格外地果断，扳机扣动，一发莹蓝色的子弹就朝我飞了过来。我抬起手，护盾展开，可是子弹却没有被弹开。在触碰到我的护盾的同时，子弹顷刻间解体，取而代之的是一个直径不过两三公分的圆盘，它的磁场在我反应过来之间已经包围住了我的全身，并且顶着我念力的压力不断缩小。我试了试，念力完全被限制在磁场内了，这下想要跳窗逃跑也不可能了。

难道这次真的要栽在他手里？

我紧紧地盯着他，此刻李景成的脸上带着胜利的笑容，不紧不慢地向我走来。“怎么样？萧沅？”

我恨得咬牙切齿，“卑鄙。”

“你用美人计就不卑鄙吗？”他反问道。

“什么样的人用什么样的手段，谁让你就吃这招呢？”我耸耸肩。

他不知道从哪里摸出一副手铐，一边锁住了我的手腕，上面闪着和那发子弹一样蓝莹莹的光，我叹了口气，今天真是轻敌了。

“我知道开锁是你最擅长的。”他“善意”地解释道，然后将另一边挂在了自己的手腕上，“今天我不会给你这个机会。”

我看着他清俊的五官，却恨不能揍他一拳。这个男人真的是死脑筋，执着不懈，一般人被这么打击几次早就甩手给别人了，他倒好，一次比一次难缠。我第一次见到他没有面具的样子还被惊艳了一秒，本来可以不止一秒，如果不是下一秒就被他一道闪电甩在墙上的话。

我被他押着又进了电梯。

想要用寻常的方法脱身是不可能了。我在脑海里飞速寻找，究竟什么事情，什么样的情报能够让他感兴趣？自从七八个月前从他手下逃跑之后，发生了什么大事？

有了。

我扫了他一眼，然后才尝试着开口：“记得陈菁吗？”

他转头，眼里既是震惊又是防备。

那就是认识了，而且关系还不浅，这步棋是押对了。“你想知道她是怎么死的吗？”

“她是叛逃，叛国罪，是要处死刑的。还能怎么样？”

“真的吗？”我问道，“你相信陈菁能做出那样的事情？还有她弟弟，陈恪是个守规矩到有点迂腐的人，小小年纪像个老干部似的，他会吗？”

李景成皱起眉，我知道他估计原本就有怀疑，却又不敢怀疑。像他这样的人，多半是害怕动摇自己信念的。“知人知面不知心。”

叮地一声，电梯门开了。

我见他油盐不进，一个大跨步站到了他身前，“阿菁死前来找我了。”

他站定了脚步。“你叫她阿菁？”

“我们是朋友。在你接手之前，追捕我的事情是她做的。你想想她为什么放弃了？还和我成了朋友？”我坚持问道。

“我知道你窃取情报，”他双臂抱在胸前，“我怎么知道你不是编来诓我的？”

“你自己去调查吧，看看他们姐弟的档案，到底有什么不对的地方？”我见他似乎有几分动摇了，“我实话跟你说，你现在把我送回去，根本不会经过调查，不会提起公诉，甚至不会给我安上罪名，他们会杀了我。”

“你……”他眼里似乎有一丝不忍。

“我是念力全能者，陈菁也是。”我一抬手，抓住了两只手铐中间的锁链，仰头看着他，“趁我们还没出酒店，没有人知道发生了什么，你放我走吧。”

他咬咬牙，将自己的手指搭在那一圈蓝色荧光上，咔哒一声，指纹解锁了。

“我有话对你说。”我又指了指刚刚那个圆盘，在我收回护盾之后落在了我脖子上。

他叹了口气，无奈地伸出手，它立刻从我皮肤上剥离了下来。我向他传送了一串地址，“想好了来找我。”接着一闪身，脱离了他的视线范围。

接下来几天过得倒是平平稳稳，之前签下合约的时候，我如果偷不到本子，就要支付二百万的违约金，但是这些钱对我来说也算不了什么，我打了钱，心里也安稳了。

直到一天晚上，我回到家的时候，只见沙发上坐着一个人影。屋内一片黑暗，我在按下开关的同时，从厨房操控着一把小刀，朝那人影激射过去。灯光亮起，是李景成，那把刀就在离他眉心几公分的地方被他握住了。

“你要谋杀我啊？”

“我怎么知道你是谁？”我快速地扫描了一遍，房间内没有窃听装置或者其他任何可疑物品，四周也没有跟踪的人。我见他不知如何开口，似乎是整个人生的信仰体系被我打碎了一般，我就知道他已经基本了解了。

“你已经知道了吧，”我先说道，“叛国罪只是莫须有。”

他点点头，“档案里明明漏洞百出，却没有一个人说什么。里面只写了他们姐弟二人窃取国家机密科技，却没写那是什么，叛逃国外，又是什么国家？对方国家会没有备案？国际法庭会不知道？”他声音里有几分苦涩，明明不想相信，可是事实摆在眼前。

“所以……你所说的真相到底是什么？”

“很简单，陈菁死了，只是因为她是念力全能者，她的弟弟更是拥有操控几率的异能。”

“你上次也说了念力全能者……”他拧眉。

我沉思了一下，他会不知道？“你安全等级是多少？”

“六级。”

也是，这是非管理层能够达到的最高水平了。但是按理来说，这个他不应该不知道。“大脑功能的增强大概也就那么几种，”我解释道，“只能读取他人思想、情绪、或者二者同时，这些人是心电感应者。还有念力控物者，顾名思义。但是像我，陈菁，还有正义联盟里的火龙，我们这样的人能够真正掌控念力。它能够替我们做任何事。不仅仅是心电感应和控物，力量、速度、无视介质的结构扫描、念力冲击、记忆读取……”我停顿了一下，“还有记忆修改和抹除。这个我还做不到，但是阿菁可以。我们会被安全局归类为念力全能者。”

“这是他们暗杀名单上的第一种。”我自嘲地摇摇头，自己身处的国家试图置我于死地，我却没有办法。“第二种，极速者。第三种，时间操控者。第四种，没有明确的名字，只有代号X。他们操控几率、命运、现实这样玄之又玄的东西。还有……所有能力评级平均分超过5.5，都会被放上密切监控的名单。”我转过头看着他，经过这么几次交手，我想他的能力也差不多压在线上了。

李景成看着我紧盯着他的目光，也明白过来，“这就是我从来没有接触过这些信息的原因。”他叹了口气，明明知道了答案，心情却更凝重了，“这些异能者过于强大，不容易控制，所以最好的办法就是收编。在体系内才好下手。”

我点点头，“这些都是陈菁告诉我的。她那时候来找我，就知道自己恐怕要被追杀……但是我也没想到，事情会发生的那么快。”

我走向厨房，从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，朝他晃了晃，“喝一杯？”

他从我手里接过酒瓶，“我猜你要上房顶？”

我笑了笑，“聪明。”

“所以你现在准备怎么办？”我问道。

“我不知道。”他的目光投向前方，“我曾经相信的一切都是一个谎言……我也知道我们的政府不是宣传中的永远光明伟大，可是……”

“我可以问你一个问题吗？”我侧过头对他眨了眨眼，“阿菁到底是你什么人？”见他没说话，我开始猜测，“前女友？Friends with benefits？”

“你别瞎猜了！”他打断了我，脸上又有了一丝笑意，“她在哥谭救了我一命，然后劝说我加入安全局的。”

“哥谭？”我想起当时的那场大火，正准备追问，突然心里一动，有人快要闯进我的防护罩内了，而且这个人的气息还有几分熟悉……我仔细比对着，突然想起来那天我和尹明龙一起走出电梯，擦身而过那个我没有办法读心的人。他追过来只有一个原因——那个褐色的本子。而且他并不是什么和刺客联盟有过节的人，正相反，他或许和联盟有千丝万缕的联系。他们知道本子已经被偷走，自然要调查所有有关人员。他或许认不出我身边的人是火龙，但是此刻如果被他看见我和安全局的人在一起，我们两个人都别想活。

我猛地站起身，将啤酒瓶向下一抛，咬咬牙，对着李景成说道：“打我。”

“你说什么？”他一脸迷惑，“就这么一瓶酒你就不行了吗？”

我在脑内向他大致解释了一下，接着反手就是一道冲击波将他大飞了出去。见他站起身，“还手啊。”

他压下心里的不忍，一道电流向我袭来。我在周身设了防，但是为了达到效果，只是为了保命罢了。还没来得及反应，痛感好像从我指缝里插进一根钢针，密密麻麻地顺着神经在我全身炸开，我眼前一片空白。白光渐渐散去的时候，我发现自己正跪在地上，双手被他拷在身后。“做戏要做全套。”

我知道这副手铐是没有磁场的，于是背在身后的手一发力，他又被我推离开来。我挣扎着站起身，用念力一扯，中间的锁链便断开了。眼见又是一道电流，此时我心里已经有数了，护盾撑起，但依然让一部分的冲击透了进来。

这么几次下来，我的身体已经快达到物理极限了，但是只要念力还在，我也不害怕。

“萧沅……”他走过来，声音里似乎有那么一点心疼。

“我心里有数。”我坐起身，凝聚起能力猛地一击，他便倒飞出去，后背撞在房顶的栏杆上，但是生锈的金属承受不住这样的冲击力，断裂之下他也从房顶掉了下去。但是我知道他不会有事的。

我感知到那人已经离开了，于是用念力包裹住自己，朝一个方向飞去。

我在老城区的一个巷子内停了下来，推开没有上锁的门，看见里面是我熟悉的林姨的脸，我放任自己精神松懈了下来，失去了意识。


	5. 江雁

我醒来的时候有一瞬间的恍惚。

然后才记起来，这里是林姨的地方。我小时候被一户人家收养，就住在这个巷子里，那个时候我也曾看见过夜里有身份不明的人出入院子，但当时的我怎么可能意识道，那个和蔼可亲会给我糖吃的林姨是开地下医院的呢？后来有一次我追踪目标来到这里，才意识到了这个地方的真正性质。

“圆圆呀。”我耳边响起林姨的声音。

我眨眨眼，用力地抬起沉重的眼皮，才看清了她，她手里端了一杯水，放到我旁边的床头柜上，“你这次怎么把自己搞成这个样子。”

我觉得自己的喉咙里好像有一团火，端起水杯猛灌了几口。

“慢点喝，”她嘱咐道，“我看了都害怕。电击和外伤不一样。如果不是你愈合速度快，总是会落下些后遗症的。”

“谢谢林姨。”我把杯子递回去，“是安全局的人。”

“圆圆，你还是要多注意。”林姨满眼担心地说道。

“我会的，林姨你放心吧。”

“你要是少来我才能放心。”她半是责怪半是担忧地瞪了我一眼。“对了，昨天有人来看你。是你男朋友吧？”

我皱起眉头，这个时候谁能来看我？李景成？“他不是我男朋友。”确切地说，我根本就不了解他，但这么说也不对，他的资料我倒烂熟于心。

“我还能不知道吗，你们年轻人总是觉得‘啊，没有保护好对方’……”

我扯了扯嘴角，别人我不知道，但是李景成愧疚是因为本来就是他打的我，虽然是我要求的，虽然是形势所迫。但是我也懒得反驳林姨，她可能是我生活里唯一真心对我的长辈，能让她开心一点也是好的吧。

三周后。

我填完表格，交给门口的警察。

监狱里的那个人叫做沈妍。在当初羲和的核心团队中，她只不过是个边缘角色，我不认为她有机会接触到Meta Gene药剂的真相，但是这些都只是表面上的。在实验室大火的两年前，她就跳槽去了江雁生物科技，然而四年前她因为“挪用公款、诽谤造谣”被公司一纸诉状告了上去。当年的程益也是江雁的股东，而江雁投资成立了羲和实验室。尹明辉和其他几人研究能够激发出人类Meta Gene的药剂，这些背后的财主却不知情。科学家探访真理，商人只是追求金钱，我也能明白这些人不愿意将背后真相告知。然而同样的，他们需要的是钱，所以无论羲和实验室内部发生什么，这些人永远不可能做出一把火烧毁这样的行为。

沈妍在江雁的这几年，一定是知道了什么，才会被这样打击报复。所谓的“造谣诽谤”，只不过是说出了真相。就在她入狱的半年后，程益也因为脑溢血去世了，江雁的董事长、实际控股人李长盛，CFO江琳琅也因为财务纠纷入狱。

从程益那里拿到的名单，沈妍已经是倒数第三个了。还有一个人就是也曾经出现在对话中的赵公明教授。但是他可以说是名单上最稳定、且可以随时核查的人，他一直都在北京大学，还有开课，我不用担心，所以我也把他留到最后。与他同在北京的还有另一个人，是他的学生，但是他年轻，当年大火的时候他不过是个大学生，后来萧教授葬身火海，想来他也不会知道太多。

跟着狱警拐了几个走廊，到了专门探视的区域，我坐下来，拿起电话，玻璃的另一侧是一个面容有些苍老的女人。

她看着我的脸，眼神闪了闪，“你是7号。”

“现在是萧沅了。”我冷冷地说道。

“我还想着，能有谁来看我。”她自嘲道，“原来是你。我的下半辈子只能烂在这里了……”她曾经也是名校毕业，惊才绝艳的人物，现在眼里却没有一丝光，“你想知道什么？”

我盯着她的眼睛，警告道：“我想知道江雁的事情。你现在还可以自己说，但如果你撒谎……”

她是羲和的科学家，比任何人都更了解我能做什么，不能做什么。

沈妍摇了摇头，“我不会的。”

“当初离开羲和，进入江雁，我的确是为了更好的待遇，而且江雁承诺了让我可以独立做自己的研究。刚开始，一切都很好，我找到了自己的研究方向，但是自从羲和被一场大火烧掉之后……”她闭上眼回忆着，“他们从实验室里找到了残余的药剂和已经严重缺失的数据，开始逼迫我们所有人尝试还原。但是Meta Gene的激发药剂，里面的关键成分我是从来没有见过的。从分子结构上来看，是全新的一种物质，我可以推算出它完整的结构，却没有办法人工合成。我不愿意参与这个项目，但是很多人不在乎。他们复制结构已经出现破损的分子，还原了其他成分。这种试剂，成功率只有12.4%，不成功的副作用轻则丧失感官，重则死亡，且毫无规律可循。”

我一阵不寒而栗。

“江雁在黑市上售卖这种试剂。”沈妍咬牙切齿，“于是我去曝光了他们。就换来了……现在这个下场。”

这就能解释我曾经在黑市上见过的药剂了，但是江雁也已经倒闭多年，现在又是谁仍然在倒卖它？是重新制造了，还是当初江雁留下的货？

“谢谢你的坦诚，”我对沈妍说道，“如果有机会，我会尽力帮你出狱的。”

她没说什么，有些木然地挂了电话。

我走出了监狱，站在大门口，点燃了一根烟。

我正出神，身边走过一个一身黑色风衣的男人，而他很显然没注意到我。我几乎有些不敢确认，他为什么会出现在这里？

“李景成？”

他转过头，这么几个星期没见，他当时虽然信仰体系被颠覆了，状态倒也还好，今天看起来却有些失魂落魄的样子。

“你怎么在这里？”他问道。

“这话该我问你吧，”我撇撇嘴，“我这个人你又不是不知道，平时接触的也不是什么好人。倒是你……”我见他没说话，“你还好吗？”

“倒也说不上什么好不好的……”他叹了口气，“在你面前，我总是想有所保留，又没什么意义，你要想知道我也拦不住。”

我想说的话顿时也说不出口了。我想说我不会主动读他的记忆，可是他又有什么理由相信我呢？不到一个月之前我们还是敌人。

“我是来看我爸的。”他突然说道。

我又愣住了。过了好半天，才说道：“对不起。”

“不必道歉，”他有些勉强地笑了一下，“反正已经好几年了。”

我突然有一个很恐怖的猜想。

他看出了我的表情，竟然点了点头，“看来你已经想明白了，我父亲就是……”

“李长盛。”我接着说道，“江琳琅是你母亲。”

“还有烟吗？”

我点点头，直接把烟盒和打火机都递到了他手里。“身上不带着啊？”

“没有，戒了很多年了。上大学的时候就不抽了。”

尽管我知道，要接受自己的父亲其实是个草菅人命的恶人不是一件容易的事，或许穷尽一生也难做到。可是我心里竟然生出几分羡慕。他有圆满的童年，正常的人生，按部就班地完成学业，这些常人看起来或许是束缚的东西，我也不曾拥有。稳定、平衡、温馨的生活，我却连梦里也不敢想。“你不用回总部么？”

“我请了长假。”他说道，“况且我也不知道我应不应该回去。”

看到他这样，我突然有一点心疼。我也曾经是这样，不知道之前的生活是不是一场梦，不知道前路往何处去，没有目标，没有寄托，什么也没有。“如果我不告诉你的话……”

“别这么说，”他掐掉烟头，对上我有些闪避的目光，“我应该谢谢你告诉我真相。我宁愿清醒地痛苦，也不想被欺骗一辈子。”

想来我也会这么选择。

“要不……”我斟酌着开口，“你跟我去北京？我还有事要办，不过正好散散心。”

李景成不置可否，“怎么，这么快就把我当自己人了？”

“反正现在我也不担心你会把我交给安全局，”我耸了耸肩，接着又补了一句，“因为你舍不得我死。”

他摇了摇头，“自作多情。”

“要知道，”我微微一笑，“是不是我自作多情，我比你自己清楚。”

他没有回答我上一句话，却问道，“什么时候出发？”

“国航，明早最早的那一班飞机。”

等到飞机在北京机场落地的时候，我才睡眼惺忪地醒了过来。“还是好困啊……”我打了个呵欠，把头放在前面的座椅背后。

李景成看着我，藏不住嘴角的笑意，“这么贪睡还买早班机啊？”

“早点到嘛……”

“你敢说等下到酒店你不睡觉？”

我瞪了他一眼。

“所以我看不出这和我们中午再走有什么区别。”

专车停在希尔顿的楼下，我径直走进去，把卡和身份证放在台子上，“预订好的，两间套房。”

这个时候李景成越过我递给前台一张黑卡，闪亮的纹路和右下角的VISA闪到了我的眼睛。月流水超过七十万美金。我倒不是拿不到，可是财路不正干什么都得偷偷摸摸的。

我拿上房卡，电梯一路到了顶楼。

李景成就在我隔壁，开门的时候他说了一句“睡醒了叫我”。

可是我还是被电话铃惊醒了。

拿起手机，上面写着13：37的字样。我叹了口气，不情不愿地接起床头柜上的座机，果然是李景成的声音。

“不是说好我醒了再叫你吗……”

“真的等你睡醒，今天都结束了。”我几乎能看见他脸上不屑的表情。

也是，是我先拉他来北京的，总不能什么都顺着自己来吧。“好吧好吧，那我们出去吃东西吧。”

我听见他在电话那头笑出了声。但是我没理他，我洗了把脸换了身衣服，就走出去敲了敲他的门。

他上下扫了我一眼，“我真的不知道你是怎么保持身材的。”

“我又不是天天这样的……”

吃完饭之后我们就直接去了北大，我之前已经打电话预约过了，下午和赵公明教授见面。

但是到了实验楼楼下，门口的小姑娘却一脸惊讶地回复道：“赵老师几年前就不在这里了啊。”

我顿时脑中一阵嗡鸣，所以几天前我打来电话，对面的人是谁？又是谁能筛选截取到我平时工作的号码？“那课表上他的课呢？”

“赵老师的课都是他的学生在上，就是韩老师。”

“韩郁？”

“啊，对，不过说起来，他今天也没来了……”

顿时一股不祥的预感袭上心头，我转身就往外走，李景成在我身后紧跟着，“你知道这个韩郁住在哪里吗？”

我点了点头：“是我太自信了，这背后有比羲和、江雁要难对付得多的人，而且隐藏的很深。”

“其实我早就有这个猜测了，”他突然说道，“我们家不是什么有权势的人，只不过是有钱罢了。如果没有人提供支持，这样的生意也很难继续做下去。但是既然已经平安无事了那么多年，又突然被查封……”

“的确，但是现在很明显这个人已经查到我了，不然没有办法解释这个电话。”我握紧拳头。

李景成皱了皱眉，“现在韩郁也凶多吉少了。”

“我把他留到最后，就是因为他和赵教授的联系仅仅是学生，在羲和也是做实习的，没想到……”我叹了口气。

“这也不怪你。”

我们停在了一栋三环外的公寓楼下，我熟练地将楼下的锁撬开，上到了七楼，敲了敲左边那扇门。过了几分钟，却迟迟没有应答，于是我又尝试了一遍，这次依然毫无回应。我心里不详的直觉愈发强烈，于是我闭上眼扫描了一遍室内，果然在卧室有一个躺在床上的男人。

“怎么样？”

“在家，”我一边说着一边开锁，“不过还是不是活着的就不知道了。”

门锁应声而开，我立刻冲进去，到了卧室一看，男人躺在床上，被子被盖得规规矩矩的，我伸手一探脉搏，果然已经没有了气息。“该死。”

“我们先走，”李景成拉住我的胳膊，“万一现在有人来，就真的说不清了。

我的理智告诉我应该留下来在他家搜寻一番，但是我的直觉却让我忍不住想起了阿菁的案子。此时，果然有人触动了我在楼下设下的防护罩。我心念一动，便探知到楼下足足有五六个人，从两个不同的路线包抄，且都是异能者。

“你是嘴上开过光了吗，”我打开窗户，“你同事追过来了。”

防护罩还能撑一段时间，我们相继跳窗逃出去之后，没过几分钟，护罩便破碎了，消失在我的感应之外。

然而，就在我们快到酒店楼下的时候，我猛地停了下来，顺便一把拉住了李景成。

“怎么了？”他问道。

“不能回去，当时用的是你的卡。他们可以追踪的到，就算现在没有在那里等我们，也是迟早的。”

他叹了口气，一脸懊恼：“的确是我想得太简单了。”

“可是这些人来的也太快了……”我沉思道，“况且除了你，安全局的其他人并不知道Ganymede是我，更不知道你知道了陈菁案的真相……”

“现在更不能回上海，”他说道，“只剩下出国这一条路了。”

“可是我在国外也没地方住啊……”我苦笑道。现在在美国，我认识的人只有尹明龙，而且我绿卡上的地址还是原来Camille的家。如果早做准备，我还可以找人帮我安排住处，但若不是到了山穷水尽的地步，我也绝不想和Luthor家的人打交道。

“我在哥谭、LA、西雅图和长岛都有房子，你选哪里？”他挑了挑眉。

我翻了个白眼，“你是八爪鱼吗？一个地方不够你待的呗？”

“这叫理财。”

在这里发生的事情，我倒是应该告诉尹明龙。“去纽约。”

“这件事还没结束，我倒是想先回哥谭。”

“没事，先走吧，不行我到哥谭把你放下。”

“啊？”

我朝他神秘地笑了笑，“虽然我没买房子，但是我还是留了一手的。”

我带着他来到了一个北京郊外的仓库，虽然其貌不扬，看起来一副危房的样子，但是随着我升起仓库的门，一架崭新的飞机停在那里。“只要有我在，它就是真正的幽灵。没有雷达能够检测到。”

飞机被我停在了哥谭市外面的湖边，用防护罩隐藏了起来。现在已经是晚上十一点多了。外面没有城市的灯火耀眼，只有一片沉沉的黑暗，唯一的光源就是我们头顶的照明灯。

我们都没有说话。

因为说实话我也累了，护送飞机这么一趟，远比我自己飞过来消耗要大得多。我在走之前就和尹明龙说过了，可能今天凌晨就会到纽约。

这个时候，李景成突然凑过来，他好看的五官在我眼前猛地放大，如果不是我有心电感应，我会以为他声音里的期待是我的错觉。“你还走吗？”

我没开口否认，因为我发现我没办法拒绝。

这座城市我也算得上是熟悉了，所以在穿过一个个街区的时候，我认了出来，“这里倒是离Wayne Enterprises挺近的。”

他转过头，认真地看着我：“你真的不记得了？”

“我应该记得什么？”

“那场大火……”他说道，然后停下了脚步，我向上看，是一栋玻璃拼成的公寓楼，倒映着城市的光辉。

我仔细地回想，科学家自己纵火烧了实验室，然而当时还有一名工程师……而且我记得李景成是电子工程毕业的。

“你是……”我突然反应过来。

他点点头，“原来你真的不记得了，我还以为你是装的。”

“我……”

“因为你，我才获得的这身超能力。”他说道，“也是因为你，我才又回到哥谭。”

我不知道该怎么形容这种感觉，我知道它不是心动，但这就像是蝴蝶效应，我随意一个动作，原来真的可以改变别人的一生。我在这个世界上一直是孑然一身，因为这份“工作”，我将所有人都拒之千里，只要我不交付自己的真心，就没有人能影响到我的轨迹。我一直生活在暗影里，也不会轻易踏入别人的生活。就算是Camille，她就像一个美好又转瞬即逝的梦，终究要醒来。但是此刻，万千世界终于有一个人与我有关。

我跟在他身后，接着一切变得顺理成章。

我被他抵在门板上亲吻，我的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，但能力还在，我总是多多少少能知道他在想什么，所以下一秒我一把推开了李景成。

他看起来却一点也不意外，而是对我说道：“别这么急着拒绝，你不想尝试一下吗？”

“不行，”我斩钉截铁地说道，上次在楼顶那种电流在身体里炸开地感觉让我下意识地缩了缩，“要不是我身体素质比普通人强，在楼顶上我都要命丧黄泉了——”

“你不喜欢我就停。”

我用力地吞咽了一下，他走近一步，动作非常轻柔地拉过我的手，他指尖划过的地方像是在我的血管里绽开绚烂的烟花。

平时无论对方是什么性别、什么年龄，我总是占据全部的主动权，我让一切按照我的轨迹发展，但是此刻我自甘沉沦。我想偶尔失去控制也没那么糟。


	6. 纽约

“所以你为什么一定要去纽约？”

我把注意力从窗外拉回来，又看了一眼盘子里的煎蛋，回答道：“我有个……算是合作伙伴吧，他也在调查Meta Gene药剂的事情，所以我得跟他说。而且他手里有不少情报。”我没听见回应，抬起头看着李景成，调笑道，“舍不得我走啊？”

他笑着摇了摇头，“哥谭到纽约这点距离，对于我们这种人约等于不存在。”

“那为什么不和我一起走？”

“我留在这里，和江雁的事有关。”他眉眼间的神色沉了下来。

我点了点头，也没追问。收拾好东西之后，我就准备离开了。

“看好我的飞机。”我站在阳台上叮嘱道，然后脚下一点，便升到了空中。

我用念力护着自己平稳地落了地。

尹明龙此刻已经身着一身常服站在那里等我了。比起在超级英雄制服里，他看起来自信又耀眼的样子，此时此刻的他并不出众，在人群中我也绝不会猜到他是那道天际的火光。他更……平凡。

火龙是神明。

所以神明与凡人到底有多不同呢？

他笑了笑，“怎么，第一次见到我不戴面具的样子，失望了？”

我摇了摇头：“没有。只不过和我想得有点不一样。”

“那你想象中的我该是什么样子？”

我皱着眉思考道：“应该比较……张扬？自信？意气风发？像一团火那样吧。”

“合理猜测。”他笑道，“想先去喝杯咖啡吗？”

“不过，话说你怎么来晚了？”我们正走在路上，尹明龙问道，“难不成是帅哥阻挡了你的脚步？”

我瞥了他一眼：“随便看别人的脑子很不礼貌。”

“还真是啊？”他笑出了声，“我只不过是在开玩笑。”

我们在一家咖啡馆坐了下来。

店里的家具都是木制的，墙壁都漆成了温柔的米色，暖黄色的灯光透过几何形状的灯罩洒了下来，给桌上白色的马克杯都蒙上了一层朦胧的光晕。

“所以，说说看你为什么走上小偷这条路？”

“我是大盗，不是小偷。”我反驳道，“前年Met Gala上面那条价值一亿五千万美金的项链现在还在我家挂着呢。”我清了清嗓子，继续说道，“偷东西基本上是我少数擅长的事情。观察细节，洞悉人心，这都是大盗的基本要素。”

“好好好，我承认，你确实有点名气。”他笑了笑，“不过我是查羲和实验室的时候才知道你的。后来我又调查了上海比较有名的异能者，才慢慢把Ganymede和你联系到一起的。”

“关于你父亲的事，我很抱歉。”我缓缓地说道。

他摇摇头，“没关系。已经过去这么多年了。”我不需要心电感应，也能看穿他此刻的落寞和孤单，但这仅仅持续了几秒，他很快调整了过来，问道“我很小就出国了，所以对国内，说实话没有太多记忆。我记得你也在美国待过几年？”

我点点头，“只不过我那时候能力掌控不好，又天真的不行，徒留遗憾罢了。”不知为何，我又想起那晚的梦，只不过这样的伤心往事，我也不会主动提起。

他也没问我所说的遗憾是什么，只说，“那就去创造新的圆满记忆，也就没那么遗憾了。”

“或许吧。”我喝了一口面前的焦糖可可拿铁，没再加糖果然是正确的选择，焦糖和巧克力的香气完美地混合在一起，却没有盖过咖啡豆的醇正，我一下被惊艳到了，连着喝了好几口。

“有那么好喝吗？我看你眼睛都亮了。”他笑着也端起自己那杯喝了一口，“是还不错。只不过也没有那么好吧。”

“我就是喜欢甜的。”我解释道。

“那可好，”他的笑容这次看起来真诚阳光了不少，“我知道纽约有不少好的咖啡馆，还有专门吃brunch的，下次跟你一起去。”

听见吃的，我立马点头。

但是又想起原来我和Camille也是很喜欢到处发掘好吃的餐厅，不免心里有几分怅然若失。

如果她还在就好了。

“你在纽约有地方住吗？”

我摇摇头，“我刚来的时候是留学生的身份，住寄宿家庭。后来为了行事方便，我就搬进了Camille的家。”

“Camille?”

“我的前女友，”我解释道，“不过她在一场恐怖袭击中去世了。”

尹明龙沉默了半晌，“抱歉。”

“没事。”

尹明龙似乎看出了我情绪上突然的转变，便也没在这个话题上多说。“如果你不介意的话，我和星云住一套一室两房的公寓，客房你可以住。”

“星云？”我愣了一下。

“我女朋友。”我第一次看见他脸上浮现出如此幸福的笑容，眼里都洋溢着暖意。

我点点头，“如果她不介意的话，我自然没有意见。”

“没事，”他笑得更温柔了，“我刚刚已经问过她了。”然后又用手指点了点太阳穴的位置。

我立刻明白，他是已经用心电感应打过招呼了。

我们走到公寓楼下的时候，我的眼角处突然闪过一道彩色的流光，仿佛星河一般绚烂的颜色。

“那是什么？”我问道。

“街头英雄，”尹明龙回答，“我们叫她Starstruck。”

“你回来了呀。”公寓的门一打开，一个身材娇小的黑发女人就笑着挽住了尹明龙的手臂，她面容精致可爱，看起来更像是十几岁的少女，但是我知道她是冰龙，所以实际年龄绝不止这么一点。

“你好，我是明星云。”她开口道，亮亮的眼睛看向我，伸出手。

好漂亮。我一时之间有些羡慕尹明龙。

我伸出手握住她的，“萧沅。”

“你可以叫我明明姐，明龙小时候也是这么叫我的。”她笑起来眼睛弯弯的。

我忍不住笑了起来，他们俩真的好可爱，“明明姐。”

一旁的尹明龙脸上有点挂不住，“你能别什么都往外说吗。”

明星云笑得更开心了，“你小时候那么可爱还不让我说啦。”

“你收敛一点吧，”他有点脸红了，“萧沅也是读心者，你不要想得太大声。”

她不服气地说道，“一般读心者不刻意探知，是不知道我在想什么的。还不是你教的好？”

尹明龙宠溺地摸了摸她的脑袋。

“你的房间是右边那间。”她解释道，“洗漱用品我也帮你准备了。”

我点了点头，“谢谢明明姐。”

入夜，我看见手机上备注为“LL”的人发来的短信想要见面。我知道又要有新任务了，但是这两天还是应该先把羲和这件事搞清楚，所以我就和她说定了下周。我原本不想受制于任何人，如果不是她给的报酬足够，而且她的科技能够帮助我完成其他雇主的委托，我不会和她签下合约。我把在国内查清的事情都和尹明龙说了，这些虽然解开了不少问题，但也只是排除了可能性，对于尹明辉博士的谋杀案毫无帮助。

当天晚上我睡得很沉，直到第二天中午才懵懵懂懂地醒了过来。

我洗漱完，走出来，看见尹明龙正在厨房忙活着，明星云坐在餐桌上看着他。他们俩看起来实在是登对又恩爱，是我曾经向往的那种关系。

“你起来了，我看你睡得好就没叫你。”明星云说道，“正好赶上我们吃午饭。”

“我还以为会是明明姐做饭呢。”我笑了笑，走过来坐在明星云对面。

她还没说什么，倒是厨房里的尹明龙听笑了，“她做饭？哈。”

冰龙瞪了他一眼，他便立刻噤声了。

我实在是没忍住。

因为他做的饭太好吃了，所以也忘记了在生人面前隐藏我的饭量，不过幸好尹明龙吃得更多，我就不显得那么突出了。

我这才知道尹明龙和Bill来上海的本意就是调查中国异能者的生存环境，做义警不过是顺手，而我刚好就撞在了他们的枪口上。而且正义联盟没有大事也不会天天聚在一起。

我休息了一天，第二天尹明龙就提出带我去尹明辉的仓库看看。我之前调查了那么久都不知道这个仓库的存在，果然有大佬带就是不一样。

我和他在纽约上空缓速飞行着。


	7. 七星愈

我们到了仓库门口，他拿出一把钥匙，打开了正门。

里面一片空旷，除了正中央放着一台巨大的计算机，而且积灰也被清扫干净，很显然尹明龙时不时会来这里看看。他走到显示器前，十分熟练地打开了电脑，接着又点开了其中一个名为“实验记录”的文件，然后屏幕上浮现出了尹明辉博士的面容。

“你看看吧。”他从操控台前退下来，站在我旁边。

右上角的时间显示着：1983/07/25，背景却不是实验室，而是他的个人住宅。

“现在是7月25日，下午16时28分。我刚刚从南海回到北京，录下这段视频作为我个人的记录文件。我的本意是去南海调查水质污染对海洋生物造成的基因影响，但是却在取样的路上遇上了海难。我被冲下了甲板，落进海中，同行的其他科学家的行踪我至今仍然不了解。我醒来后，发现自己身处一个陌生的岛屿，岛民们救了我。在这里，我发现了一种从未见过的草药，任何现存的书籍、记录，都没有它的身影。更神奇的是，岛民们用那种草药熬汤给我喝下后，我身上的外伤竟在3个小时之内就愈合如初。因为自己也读过中医药，所以对这种草药非常感兴趣。所以我在离开前采了一些草药，并将它命名为七星愈。起初岛上的老人不愿让我将这个草药带出岛，后来一位老和尚说服了大家，并告诉我以后会找我合作，并且告知了七星愈的培植方法，于是我成功将草药带了出去，但要遵守他的条件，就是不能将草药公之于世。在接下来的这段时间，我会利用我的私人时间和经费来进行七星愈的研究。”

接着尹明辉博士关闭了录像机，屏幕一黑，又接着播放了另一段视频，这次的背景则是羲和实验室，但是却没有其他的工作人员，似乎是深夜，其他科学家已经离开了。

接下来他说的话也印证了我的猜测，“现在是1984年1月18日，凌晨5点16分。”他说着揉了揉眉心，“我已经同一位中科院的同行并懂得农业的老教授一起培育成功了出了七星愈。”接着画面一转，显示出了实验室一角放置着一个玻璃罩住的方形培育箱，边长大约有五十公分，里面生长着一大片草药。这些植物的色泽竟然是奇异的银色，深绿的叶脉从中穿过，每一株有七片银色的叶片。“我这么做的目的是想看看这种神奇的草药是否可以治疗更重的伤势，甚至是致命伤。”

屏幕再度转换，这次的时间是1984年6月30号。

“我仔细研究分析了七星愈的成分，并加入了一些其他的化合物，制成样本，开始对有着不同程度伤势小白鼠进行实验。”尹明辉解释道，“实验进行得很顺利。”他脸上难掩喜色，画面转换成了一只在玻璃箱内的小白鼠，倍速视频见证了它在短短几小时内从重伤变得再度健康活泼。“如果我能想办法避开提及七星愈，将它们转换成人工合成物质，那么这种样本将能拯救无数人的性命。”他微笑着，眼里闪烁着激动的光芒。

1984年7月7日

视频一开始，尹明辉便一脸惊讶的神色，“我们原本是在观察这种物质是否有副作用，但是我却发现了这个。”紧接着视频画面变换，倍速视频中，一只断了前肢的小白鼠不仅迅速地长好了其他部位的伤口，在接下来的几天内，那断肢竟然再次发育，长出了短小的前肢。随后尹明辉的脸再次出现，“我会尽我最快的速度写一篇论文发表出来。“

接下来播放的是一段同日的实验室的监控录像。那只断肢重生的小白鼠突然眼睛变红，两道激光从它双目中激射而出，直冲向实验室的墙壁。因为不会控制，在它环顾四周的时候，不断摧毁着实验室的器材和试剂。接着从某一处突然响起剧烈的爆破声，火焰猛地窜了起来。

1984年7月23日

“我提取了实验对象身上的细胞，它让我发现了一个惊人的事实，由于小白鼠的基因与人类的基因相似度为95%，我通过观察发现，七星愈的药物成分改变了小白鼠体内的一个特定的基因片段，更让人吃惊的是，这个基因片段同样出现在人类的基因上。”尹明辉的手上握着一个培养皿，他身后是刚刚翻新过的实验室，“那么理论上来说，人类也可以被它激发出这种变异。我会继续试验。”他说着按掉了录像机。

1984年8月9日

“这次我使用了与人类基因程度相似的猩猩，为了防止之前小白鼠那样的情况，我没有直接进行活体实验，我提取了猩猩的细胞，总共10份样本被注入了七星愈药液，最终的实验结果显示，其中三份出现了基因突变，不仅如此，实验体的细胞活性，细胞结构稳定性以及细胞再生能力都被加强，这也就是为什么会出现断指重生的情况。”他虽然十分平静地解释着实验过程，却能看得出他十分兴奋，“这是一项能够改变自然规则的发现。我会在报告完成后上报。“

1984年8月27日，尹明辉的个人住宅。

“我本想把这个实验结果报告给国家，可那位当初在岛上的老和尚出现在了我的实验室里，他警告我，不要将实验成果公之于众。同时，他也带来了一个年轻人，说要做我的助手。那位学徒的样貌极为丑陋，像是佛像一般的怒目金刚，但相貌并不是我对那位助手印象深刻的原因，我发现他居然拥有我曾经以为不可能的事情，那就是超能力。这位助手居然可以无视三位空间的规则，将面前的空间撕裂，并进入我将它称之为空间裂缝形成的门中，然后从另一个打开的门中走出来。”

“这位年轻人说自己叫明空，他被老和尚送来的目的是为了提供实验样本，因为从他身体里提取出来的基因我观察到了，他也是相同的位置的同一基因片段发生了改变，我把它突变的基因与前几个突变基因做了对比，结果却各有不同。明空告诉我，生活在他们岛上的居民有几十个人拥有着所谓的超能力，但并不是每个人能力都相同。他们中间甚至有人可以变身成为动物。尽管如此，通过实验对比，出现超能力现像的原因是因为一个基因片段的改变，而这种改变，使得生物体拥有了特异功能，而这种突变效果，以当时科技的水平，这个过程是不可逆的。于是我将那个基因片段命名为转化基因（Meta-gene）。”

“同时，我也明白了，为什么老和尚不让我将实验结果公之于众了。一旦政府知道了这种草药以及效用，那么我研究科学的初衷就会违背，因为我深知，一旦出现了超能力药物，那必定不会被用于救人。于是我毁掉了所有的实验样本，以及七星愈草药，但我留下了两颗种子，一颗在我自己手里，而另一颗我送给了帮助我培育草药并知道一些内情的赵公明教授。所以，我猜以后我不会再做和七星愈有关的课题了。”

尹明辉直视着镜头，语气平静地解释着，可他眼神落寞却是骗不了人的。被迫放弃自己热爱的研究，他必定也很不甘心。

这次的日期一跃跨过了十几年，1998年3月14日。

“我没想到自己有一天还会再打开这个录像机，”尹明辉说道，他明显苍老了许多，“但是这都是为了我的儿子。”他沉默了几秒。

我偷偷瞥向旁边的尹明龙。

“他的基因竟然与人类的正常基因有一些微妙的不同，我通过观察，发现他的DNA竟可以随意改变形态。或许是我早年服用七星愈的缘故吧，这种草药对我本身基因造成的影响遗传给了他。可是由于细胞结构形态的不稳定性，我没能得到准确的实验数据。也是因为这种特殊细胞，他的身体结构时常不稳定，比如骨质变异，让他的身体有时候会变得像软体动物一样无法正常站立。”

他叹了口气，语气里忧虑尽显，“我问了明空，他也从未在南海遇见这样的现象。明空推测，这是因为七星愈激活他的Meta-gene的过程只完成了一半，从而导致了这样的副作用。这种情况，据明空说是千年难得一见。七星愈作用在生物体上的效用各不同，生物体吸收了一定剂量的七星愈后便不会再吸收。也就是说，他很有可能永远都会是现在这个样子。”除了背景的白噪音，又是一阵沉默。

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”他说完，画面便转为一片漆黑。

1999年1月1日

“这段时间我一直在世界各地辗转，拜访其他优秀的基因、生物学家。我在美国纽约遇上了一位研究细胞和DNA转变的科学家，他叫John Jones，他帮助我开发了一种药剂，通过注射，稳定了明龙的细胞结构。但Jones说这个药剂的效用仅仅能维持到13岁。”他叹了口气，“Jones博士的药剂给我争取了时间，我也必须重新开始研究七星愈了。我打算提取这种草药里可以激发Meta-gene的物质，与我自身研究的促进基因突变的化学物质融合，从而研制出让他的身体可以再次吸收七星愈的血清。”

2002年2月18日

“在给一个已经被注射过草药试剂的实验体注射了我的初代血清后，它的身体开始再次慢慢吸收七星愈的草药成分。”尹明辉摆了摆手里的那两瓶血清，“而使用了这种血清的生物体激活Meta-Gene的成功率竟然有35%-37%。我的明龙或许真的有救了。”

2002年5月20日

“第二代血清终于完成了。”尹明辉面色疲倦，眼里却仍然光芒闪烁，“根据我的实验，它的成功率已经超过了90%，但是没有100%，我仍然不放心给明龙用。但是这已经是很大的进步了。”

这个日期我记得很清楚，就在两天后，羲和实验室便发生了那场惨烈的爆炸。

2002年6月22日，一套陌生的公寓内。

“今天是我在STAR Labs工作的第一天。我居然在这里碰见了当初那位John Jones博士！他是一个满怀科学精神的人，我和他长期相处，了解他的为人，于是，我将研究的事情告诉了他，他很高兴，也告诉了我他的一些秘密。接下来，我猜这里就是我的家了。”

这就是尹明辉刚刚举家搬到美国之后吧，我继续聚精会神地盯着电脑屏幕。

下一个视频竟是六年后，2008年5月12日，背景是STAR Lab。

“This is it，”尹明辉带着蓝色手套的手中紧紧攥着两瓶玻璃瓶，“100%，明龙终于有救了。”

画面陷入了长久的黑暗。

这之后不到四个月，STAR Lab就化为了一片废墟。

我们二人都没说话。

我终于想要问个什么问题打破沉寂，他便抢先说道，“We’ll talk about it when we get back.”

我点点头，刚走出仓库门口，一辆被烈火包围的车就翻滚着砸到面前。我立刻用意识搜寻了一下，发现车上并没有人。紧接着一道白色的身影悬停在半空中，她的周身环绕着一层变幻的星空颜色。

“What’s going on?”尹明龙问道。

半空中的女子穿着一身纯白滚着银边的制服，虽然并不高挑，身材却是曲线有致。黑色长卷发垂在肩胛骨附近的位置，脸上戴着一枚银色的面具。她开口，声音经过电子处理，“There’s a shooting on the bridge. I’ve taken care of it. The car just got out of control. You don’t have to worry about it.”我望向旁边不过十几米的位置，高架桥上果然一片火光冲天，远处有着警笛声渐渐逼近。

她在我们面前落下来，身上星光散去，我立刻意识到了她的身份。我想象过无数种再相见的场面，我幻想过无数次她活生生地站在我面前，我在梦中无数次与她十指相扣，缠绵缱绻。我想现在就冲进她的怀抱，可是我只能愣在原地。我仍能在她面具下窥见那双颜色独特的眼睛，是我每天清晨最想看见的第一抹色彩。

“Thank you.”我听见尹明龙向她道谢。

“Don’t thank me for my job.”她潇洒地回到，转身就准备离开。

我不能再看她离开。“Cam?”

她停下了脚步，转过头摘下了面具，“I know I can’t run away from you.”

我的意识还停留在她死而复生的震惊中，可是我的身体已经替我做出了反应。我缓过神来的时候，已经紧紧地抱住了她。“I thought you were dead. I saw that building collapsed on you.”

“I’m fine, Lise.”她往常的语气总是带几分傲气或是满不在乎，此刻却温柔极了。

我再也控制不住自己的眼泪。她没有像之前那样告诉我“Stop crying and man up”，只是在我背后合拢了这个拥抱。


	8. 白金丝雀

“你确定你没事吗？”尹明龙倒了两杯酒，在我对面坐了下来。

我没回答他，只是先把烈酒杯里透明的液体仰头倒了下去。见他还没喝，我又伸手把他手里那杯抢过来一饮而尽。我会想起刚刚发生的一幕幕，却仿佛梦中一般不真切。Camille一遍遍地安慰我她还活着，我低下头亲吻她，却以极快的速度被她推开了。她告诉我她已经有了新的女朋友，接着白金丝雀出现了，她本该是属于星城的英雄。我看着她们拥抱、亲吻，我明明知道一切本该如此——三年过去了，Camille，或者说Starstruck，这是她崭新的人生。

他有些哭笑不得，说道：“你这样我怎么放心去睡觉啊？”他摇摇头，看了一眼时间，“反正也快天亮了，你跟我说说话吧。”

“已经三年了，她没死，当然会有自己的生活。”我叹了口气，“我明白，而且谁能不喜欢像Sara那样的金发美人……但是，我已经接受了她死去的事实，我为她哀悼，以为再也见不到她了。现在看见她还活着，却和别人在一起，我还是……”我知道自己不应该再为Camille掉眼泪，却还是控制不住。

“你哭吧，哭出来还好一点。”

“我不知道该怎么做。”我倒酒的手开始有些发抖，“她现在也是超级英雄了。或者说，她一直都是，只不过超能力让她终于可以放手去做自己想做的事。但是以后……至少在纽约，我还要见她，或许和她合作，她已经向前看了，我却做不到。”

“总要有一个人先向前看的。”尹明龙说道，“至少你们之间没有争吵、没有出轨，只能说是天意弄人吧。再说了，她有了新女朋友，难道你就不能去找个新对象吗？我觉得你绝对不缺潜在目标吧。”

“如果你说一夜情，大概吧。”我心烦意乱地拢了拢头发，“但是……我不太擅长……relationships, emotions, stuff like that.”尹明龙正仔细地盯着我看，我不用抬头也知道。“不像？”

他点点头：“我还以为你是那种……心碎杀手。”

我被他逗笑了：“别，我可不敢。”

尹明龙也笑了起来，“现在好点了吗？”话音刚落，我突然感觉到心里所有的悲伤、惊恐、嫉妒都仿佛被一种温柔的平静冲淡了。我抬起头，我知道这是他的能力。“谢谢你。”和他目光交汇时，我感受到一种前所未有的理解和安全。“哪天你不想做超级英雄了，我觉得心理医生不错。”

“我从来没想过，”他眨了眨眼，“不过你这么一说，倒也不是不可以。”

我洗完澡坐在沙发上，心思却不在电视上，毕竟这是尹明龙和他女朋友的家，我不能一直赖在这里，但是现在到底上哪找地方住呢？直到电视上的新闻抓住了我的注意力。

“Wayne Enterprises' largest shareholder Damian Wayne and his CEO Tim Drake于今日抵达纽约，将与CBS商谈具体收购事宜……”

此时尹明龙和明星云一起走了出来，都穿着超级英雄的制服。

“正义联盟会议，我们先走了。”尹明龙解释道。

我点点头，看了一眼电视，又转头看了他一眼，忽然有了一个猜测，“等等。”

他也注意到了此时播报的新闻，然后露出了一个神秘莫测的微笑。

我不敢相信。“No.”

“Yes.”他挑眉，“以后万一遇上他了可别告诉他是我说的。”接着离开了。我盯着电视上那个西装革履、风度翩翩、笑容迷人的男人，Bruce Wayne唯一的亲生儿子，怎么也没办法把他和黑暗骑士联系在一起。

我翻了一下午，终于找到了一个符合条件的房子。民宅能够配备的几乎是最完善的安保系统，防弹合金的大门，防弹玻璃——当然还有一个重要的加分项，室内泳池。科尼利亚街上，租金自然不便宜，不过这也不算什么。

傍晚时分，我收到了一条Camille的短信，她问我想不想和她谈谈。虽然我不知道我是否准备好了，但还是决定赴约。地址在纽约郊外，我落在门口，房子不大，但是木质结构和做旧的砖石让整栋房子显得复古又温馨。我还没敲门，Camille似乎知道我在这里，正好打开了门。

“Hey.”她说道，我走上前，和她像朋友一样拥抱。

“你确定Sara不介意我过来？”

Camille笑着摇了摇头，“你放心，我告诉过她了。”

我们坐下来，就好像多年未见的老友一样，谈论了这几年间发生在彼此身上的事情。

我才知道，当时大厦倒塌，高压环境促使她的基因变异，也同样成为了一名meta-human。而她一身星光和掌控能量的异能则是以靠吸收宇宙辐射。在一次追踪跨省黑帮的任务中，她在星城遇见了Sara Lance——白金丝雀。她们确定关系后，对方就搬到了纽约。

“Lise，”她握着我的肩膀，“虽然我并不知道关于尹明辉博士的谋杀案，或是暗影联盟，或是你的身世。但是如果有任何需要，我很愿意帮助你。”

我笑着点点头，向她道谢。

此时，门锁被打开，穿着银白色制服的Sara走进来，她几乎没有犹豫，直接开口道：“对不起，我不是要主动偷听的，不过，Lisha……如果你在调查尹明辉的事情，或许我可以帮忙。”

我还没说什么，Camille却抗议道：“Sara，我们已经说过这个了……”

“我知道你担心我。”她走过来，亲吻Camille的发旋，“但是如果Lisha说的是真的，那么他们由于某些不明原因，已经杀了不少人了。”接着转过头问我，“Cam说你是心灵感应者，那我也就没有隐瞒的必要了。”

Sara给她自己倒了一杯酒，然后说道：“我猜Cam并没有跟你说过任何我的事，除了，你知道的，白金丝雀相关，那些大家都知道的东西。如果你知道Oliver Queen失踪的那件事，我也在游艇上。不同的是，刺客联盟救了我，训练我成为他们的一员。后来，我以死亡的代价脱离了组织，现在只有Nyssa知道我还活着。”

“Nyssa，”我打断了她，“Nyssa Al Ghul？联盟创始人的女儿？”

“Yes, we were a thing.”她耸耸肩，没在这个话题上多做纠缠，“我回到星城，回到Oliver，绿箭的身边。但是，当然，我们是不可能走下去的。但是我很满足，作为白金丝雀，帮助他人，我找到了自己的目标和使命。然后Oliver和我的姐姐Dinah，也就是黑金丝雀结婚了，他们的女儿，Laura Queen，现在活跃在星城的，很多人叫她Miss Arrow，但是她希望有自己的名字，夜莺（Nightingale）。我要离开星城的时候，她发了好大的脾气……”她撇撇嘴，“但是我在星城待得够久了，纽约是一个不错的选择。”

夜莺看起来不过二十岁左右，而Sara看起来一点也不像五十岁的人了，况且她刚刚说过死亡的代价……我曾经听说过Lazarus Pit，让人起死回生的泉水。大概也是因此，她才能如此青春永驻。

我知道，她说这么多完全是因为她信任Camille，而Camille信任我，况且作为心灵感应者，与其让我自己听到一些她不想被听到的，不如和盘托出。我仍然非常震惊，一天之内，这么多超级英雄的身份在我面前被揭开，这难道是什么遇到尹明龙之后的连锁反应吗？

“所以……”我停顿了一下，“如果我没想错，你是说，他的谋杀案与刺客联盟有关，是吗？”

此时，尹明龙的公寓内。

尹明龙一边拿着毛巾擦拭自己湿漉漉的头发，刚从浴室里出来，腰上只围了一条浴巾。他听到手机的提示音响起，打开看见是萧沅的短信。

紧接着，他身后突然传来女人冰凉滑腻的肌肤触感，颤栗划过他的全身。他转过身，低下头和她接吻。明星云的手指划过他身上的肌肉线条，却被他一把抓住了。

她退后一步，有些嗔怪地撇撇嘴：“这么绝情？”

“看来刚刚对你的惩罚还不够。”他的眸光深邃起来。

她凑到男人耳边，“自然不够。”

尹明龙叹了口气，“我也很想留下来。但是，认真的，萧沅说找到了和我父亲谋杀案有关的线索，我不能不去。”

“怎么回事？”

“她说是白金丝雀提供的消息。”

明星云的表情突然严肃起来。

“怎么了？”他很敏锐地感觉到了，“你是不是知道什么？”

“白金丝雀，”她重复道，“我知道她是Ta-er al-Sahfer。她曾经是刺客联盟的一员，是和我一样从Lazarus Pit中重生的人……如果是她，那么就代表此事与刺客联盟有关。”

尹明龙抿紧了唇：“难道你早就有这个猜测？”

明星云点头，“还记得我们第一次见面吗？我还是FBI特工，你只是个害羞的小孩。但是你的能力可不是开玩笑的。你逃走之后，我遭到了Cain的追杀……但是我们是几十年的老对手了，我一开始并没有把这件事和你父亲的案子联系起来。我自然有过怀疑，但是他的案子太干净了，的确让我们缩小了范围，却也仅此而已。刺客、暗影、顶级合约杀手、政府……都有可能。但是现在，我猜答案已经非常明显了。”

尹明龙握紧了拳头。


End file.
